The military uses various types of portable battery-operated radios and handheld digital devices for reconnaissance. The handheld ISR Transceiver, such as those manufactured by, for example, L3 Communications, Raytheon Company, Harris Corporation, and Coastal Defense, Inc., is one example of such handheld digital devices. The PRC-148 radio and the PRC-152 radio are examples of military-spec portable battery-operated radios. The battery for the PRC-148 has certain unique features for mounting and locking the base of the radio to the battery. The battery for the PRC-152 has certain other unique features for mounting and locking the base of the radio to the battery. The battery for the Handheld ISR Transceiver has certain other unique features for mounting and locking the base of the device to the battery. There may be circumstances in which it may be beneficial to replace the battery of either type of radio, or the Handheld ISR Transceiver, with a DC power adaptor. In this case, the PRC-148 radio would require a DC power adaptor having a first set of features and providing a certain output voltage. Similarly, the PRC-152 radio would require a DC power adaptor having a second set of features and providing a different output voltage. Further still, the Handheld ISR Transceiver would require a DC power adaptor having a third set of features and providing a different output voltage. Consequently, because all three types of devices exist in the field, military personnel could be required to carry three types of DC power adaptors.